thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
No More "Happy Days" (Among The Dead)
Jailbirds: Part 2 is the fourth episode of the first season of ThePlainsJam's "The Walking Dead: Among The Dead." Plot After crash landing, the group must find a new place they can reside in. Synopsis The episode starts off with Lee waking up from a bad dream. Clementine tells Lee that they crashed landed on a farm and that he was thrown from his seat and knocked unconscious. Sal, Finn, Elizabeth, and Billy walk out of the abandoned house to find Albert trying to fix up the plane. Albert explains that the inside and outside of the plane and cracked, leaving it completely useless. Sal says that Elizabeth showed him the footage from her video camera, noting that one of the men had implied that someone had been conspiring from inside. Sal immediately puts the blame on Ben, which he responds in hostility. Lee mentions how blaming random group will result in nothing good. Sal tells him off and that they have to figure out who the traitor is. Lee lies on himself and tells Sal that he was the one who traded the group out. Sal doesn't buy his story, bringing up Clementine's well-being as a point against him. Ben curses Sal out. A walker sneaks up on the group and Albert shoots it, taking attention off of Ben and Sal. Sal shoots Ben in the head unexpectedly, killing him. Albert pulls a pistol out on Sal and tells him to leave the group. Sal hesitantly leaves, telling them they're going to die without his help. The group buries Ben. The group ends up walking through the woods. Lee spots what looks like a young girl crying; it is revealed that the girl is actually a runner. The runner attacks Clementine. A man who is revealed to be Glenn (ATD) kills the runner. Glenn tells the group to run out of the woods. Elizabeth is caught in the grip of a walker. A man comes out of the shadow and cuts the walker's head off with his katana. The man tells Elizabeth that his name is Thomas Timofeyevich. Thomas informs Elizabeth that Glenn is leading the rest of her group to the mall. The prison group ends up meeting up with Glenn and Thomas' group. The group's leader, Percy, reprimands Thomas for bringing people to their location. Lee tells Percy that they're just trying to survive. Percy tells Lee off, saying that he has to protect his girlfriend and group from the walkers that infest the mall. Percy's girlfriend turns out to be Lilly (ATD). She tries to tell that she knows Lee and Clementine from their previous group, but Percy doesn't care about that fact and still wants them to leave. Percy notices that Clementine is covered in walker blood and comments on how she could possibly be bitten. Lee tells Percy that to his knowledge, Clementine wasn't infected by the runner that attacked her. Percy ignores this and tells him that he is going to shoot her. Lee curses Percy out, threatening him that if he does anything, he'll kill him aswell. Percy takes out his pistol, getting ready to shoot Lee instead of Clementine, but someone in his group shoots Percy's gun from his hand. The member who saved Lee from being shot is revealed to be Kenny (ATD). Lilly tells Percy to calm down. Lee and Kenny start to catch up, explaining what exactly has happened in the time they were separated. Kenny explains that he was separated from Clementine and walked around the state looking for her. Kenny tells the story of how he found a group of survivors in an office building located back in Maryland, staying with them for awhile before it fell apart. Lee tells Kenny that he wants to check up on Clementine. Lee talks to Clementine, whom is being cleaned up by Elizabeth. Clementine tells Lee that Percy reminds her of Lilly's late father, Larry. Lee agrees and leaves to meet up with other group members. Lee finds out that Carley (ATD) is also in the group. Lee asks Carley what she and Glenn are doing. Carley explains that the group just moved into the Manga Shop and that they're getting rid of some boxes that are in the store. Lee stops talking with Carley and starts up conversation with Glenn. Glenn tells Lee about what exactly has gone down with him, explaining his previous stint with Rick's group. After telling Lee his story, Glenn tells Lee that he and Kenny were getting ready to execute a plan that could possibly lure most if not all of the walkers out of the mall. Lee agrees to come with them. Lee goes back Elizabeth and Clementine, telling them that he has agreed to help Glenn and Kenny out with their plan to lure the walkers out of the mall. Clementine tells him to be careful. Elizabeth finishes cleaning Clementine and tells her to talk with some of the people in the group. Clementine walks up to a little girl and her older Brother standing around. The older brother tells Clementine that his name is Jason. Clementine asks the little girl what her name is, the girl tells her that it's Londyn. Jason tells Londyn that he wants to help their father get rid of the boxes that are still in the store. Londyn tells Clementine that she wants to her drawings to her. Lee, Kenny, and Glenn are hiding behind a structure in order to avoid walkers. Kenny tells them that they have to move on quickly or else they'll be found out by the walkers. Lee asks what exactly their plan is. Glenn explains that there is a truck full of rotting meat in a certain part of the mall that walkers are attracted to, if they can get to it, they can possibly drive it out of the mall and lead the walkers away. Glenn mentions that there is costume shop near by. Lee and Kenny are hesitant to go in at first, but a random woman ends up running out of a store. The woman is surrounded by walkers and eaten by them. The group decides to run into the costume shop. Lee, Kenny, and Glenn walk around the shop for awhile, trying to come up with a plan in order to get to the truck of rotting meat. Glenn finds costume SWAT gear and tells them that they can use them as armor. The group agrees to the plan and put on the costumes. The group leave the store and fight their way to the truck. The group gets into the truck and start to drive it out of the mall. The group eventually drive the truck out and get the walkers out of the mall. Lee, Kenny, and Glenn reunite with their group, who have decided to have lunch in the abandoned food court. Lee learns from Carley that Lilly, Percy, Billy, and Finn are helping out with the boxes in the Manga Shop. Billy and Finn walk down to the hallway. While walking, a bomb is thrown their way and explodes, throwing them back. Lee and Kenny run to Billy and Finn's aid, but a hail of bullets end up flying their way. They duck down and wait for the shooting to stop. Lee and Kenny finally make it to Billy and Finn. Billy is revealed to have been killed by the explosion while Finn is severely wounded. Location in Episode * South Carolina, USA Characters * Lee Everett (ATD) * Elizabeth (ATD) * Albert Arlington (ATD) * Sal Deluca (ATD) * Finn (ATD) * Billy (ATD) * Clementine (ATD) * Ben Paul (ATD) * Glenn (ATD) * Thomas Timofeyevich * Percy * Kenny (ATD) * Jason Devalle * Londyn Devalle * Lilly (ATD) * Carley (ATD) * Glenn (ATD) Deaths (Spoilers) * Ben Paul (ATD) * Unnamed Female Survivor * Billy (ATD) Trivia * Ben originally was going to live in the series, but the creator states that he had lost all the footage of Ben being in the whole episode. So he just killed him off and reshot everything. * Gus (The father of Jason and Londyn) was going to make an appearance in this episode, but due to issues with a copyright strike that the creator had on his channel, he couldn't fit him in on episode's limited timeframe. * There was going to be a scene where Clementine was grazed in the neck by a bullet trying to protect Londyn.